


Water Fountain

by Rueflower277



Series: Felissa shit [4]
Category: Black Cat (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Sided Attraction, Peter Parker's kinda an asshole, Pining, def not based off water fountain by alec bejamin, sorry to all the peter stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueflower277/pseuds/Rueflower277
Summary: She forgot what she promised me by the water fountain...
Relationships: Black Cat/Spider-Man, Felicia Hardy & Peter Parker, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Odessa Drake & Felicia Hardy, Odessa Drake/Felicia Hardy
Series: Felissa shit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134449
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Water Fountain

She told me she loved me by the water fountain.

I still remember that night, we were much younger back then. We were too young, back when my dad was still alive, we sat at the edge of a water fountain, our fingers skimming the shallow water. 

Felicia's eyes were a soft green, full of innocent questioning, but still, she was sure as she gently slipped off a simple green bracelet that she said she made. She put it in my hand, and gently closed my fingers around the soft material.

I looked up at her as she grasped her palms around my closed palm, her dimples showing as she brushed a piece of her silvery-white hair behind an ear.

"What is it?" I asked her back then, my cocoa irises were still full of childhood innocence that got ripped away when my father died.

Felicia presses her lips together in a thin line, the music of the restaurant flowing out, Mozart's composition flowing around us.

"It's a pwomise," Back then, Felicia had a speech impediment. I always liked to tease her about it, but even back then, I knew that now wasn't a time to tease her. I was surprised six-year-old me even knew the concept of restraint, but apparently, I did, because I kept quiet as Felicia's gaze flickered upward to look me in the eyes. 

"That we'll always be together," Felicia murmured, and a smile lifted up the corners of my mouth as I gently slip on the bracelet. As I look back, I didn't even realize she pronounced the 'r' in 'together' perfectly. 

But now isn't back then, because if we ever went back to that water fountain, it would be covered in rust and the spray broken, and Felicia says she is in love, with _spiderman_ of all people. Felicia dances in the room, her hair done in a fancy updo, wearing a beautiful high-low black dress with white heels. 

He grabs at her roughly, pulling her in close for a sloppy kiss on the dance floor.

_We were too young_

I walk myself to the bar, asking for a shot of tequila. The server pours it for me and I quickly down it, loving how my shoulders relax slightly and the sense of giddiness that wash over me, if only slightly. 

Felicia doesn't remember what she told me by the water fountain.

Spiderman's hands start venturing lower than her waist, and Felicia starts to pull away slightly, but he pulls her back in, whispering in her ear. 

Felicia stiffened, straight as a board and I watch, my heart breaking into pieces.

I stand up as the music changes and I make my way through the crowd to Felicia, weaving my way through the crowd of wealthy white people, and put my hand on Felicia's shoulder.

She turns to me and spiderman lets go of her, she wrenches herself out of his grip.

I give Felicia a comforting smile and gently put my hands around her waist, ignoring spiderman in favor of the beautiful woman in front of me. She's so close I can see that her lipstick isn't black, but a deep maroon color which makes her look less ghostly-pale.

"He isn't good for you, you know that," I murmur, lifting my hand to the small of her back, and she seems to melt into my touch, and I whisper into her ear quietly, so her "boyfriend" doesn't hear 

"Let's go back to my place, we can watch Heathers: The Musical bootlegs on youtube?" I offer, knowing she can't resist the temptation of singing along with 'Candy Store'

Felicia's eyes light up, and the butterflies in my stomach take flight and she whispers back:

"There's a side exits on your left. We can escape through there." I crane my head a little bit as we salsa to the now-lively music, and I spot the exit she's talking about.

The word choice she used piqued my curiosity, but I file it away for later in my mind, because we have a bigger problem, which is how we get out of here. 

Spiderman was dancing with another woman, a redhead this time, and it took all my willpower to not go over there and scream to him about how _he had a girlfriend!_

I breathe in, focusing on how close we were to the exit. Felicia stepped off the dance floor and we quietly booked it, thankfully escaping out the door before anyone saw us.

Felicia look at me and gave a grin.

"Heathers?"

"When we get home." I huff out, rolling my eyes.

~this time skip I named lily~

"Are we gonna have a problem? You got a bone to pick?" Felicia sang out, wide-eyed, and her smile huge on her face.

I leaned back on the couch, a fond smile on my face, trying to ignore my lingering doubts. 

For tonight, it'll just be about high schoolers murdering people.


End file.
